


Sleepover

by niamcuddles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Niall, louis and harry are themselves, some smut towards the end, this is for my ao3 anniversary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamcuddles/pseuds/niamcuddles
Summary: “You think you could do that on me sometime?”“Your make up?” Liam asked in surprise as she look at the other girl to see her nod, her face seemingly excited. “Um, sure. Do you want me to do it now?”“If you’ve got time.” Niall’s smile was so big Liam was afraid she might tear a muscle.(Liam moves into a shared apartment after switching uni and things turn out better than expected)





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko (because she inspired me to it write this ha)
> 
> I wrote this because today is my 4th anniversary on ao3, so i thought id post a little oneshot because i know most of you probably wouldnt enjoy a long girlxgirl fic, but i really wanted to write one, so i hope you enjoy, feel free to let me know :) happy monday!
> 
> i know a lot of people probably wont enjoy it, but obviously i can relate more to female characters and its a nice change, but dont worry, my next fic is coming soon! :)

“… and you’re sure you can always pay rent on time, yeah?“ The second boy asked and Liam stared at him in confusion.

“I… of course I can always pay rent. Do you, uh, do you live here as well?” It had been half an hour of Liam sitting on this couch, practically being _interviewed_ by these two boys and a girl, who had already left five times to get a snack.

“He’s always here so he might as well live here. But no, it’s just me ‘nd Lou.” The blonde girl answered, flashing Liam a smile, chewing pretty noisily on her gum. Maybe Liam didn’t wanna move into their apartment anymore, maybe she could find other roommates, normal ones. “Okay, I say she can stay. Louis?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. As long as you share the bathroom with her, Ni.” That Louis boy grinned at the blonde girl, who just shrugged to Liam’s relief. “Harry?”

“I-“

“He doesn’t live here, he doesn’t get a vote, case closed. I’ll show you your room.” Liam took the other girl’s outstretched hand without thinking about it, allowing her to pull her to her feet before quickly letting go again. “Ignore them, it’s what I do as well.”

“We’re literally sitting right here.” Louis protested but Niall ignored him and Liam threw an apologetic glance at him, not wanting to make enemies with any of her roommates yet.

“Okay, this is Louis’ room, don’t go in there he’s never cleaned in his whole life, that is my room at the end of the hallway, here’s the kitchen, here’s Louis’ bathroom, same as his room, this is our bathroom and that’s your room. I’ll make sure to make space in here before you come back with your stuff, but you can just push my stuff to the side, okay?” She seemed very nice, this Niall girl, with her messy dark blonde hair as if she had just woken up and that shirt that was at least 4 sizes too big. Liam wasn’t sure if she was even wearing pants underneath.

“Okay, thanks… so it’s okay if I move in tomorrow?” Liam kinda didn’t have a choice anyways, she was staying at a cheap hotel room right now and if this hadn’t worked out, she would have been really fucking screwed.

“Sure. Wait, I’ll give you the contract to sign right now then, it’s in my room.” Niall turned around, walking down the hallway and Liam wasn’t sure if she was supposed to follow so she just waited, using the chance to look around a bit.

There wasn’t too much to look at, they had a few pictures on the wall that must have been there before they had moved in, there were at least 10 pairs of shoes by the front door that Liam had almost fallen over before when she had arrived and the apartment seemed a bit cluttered in general but not dirty or anything. Her own room was just empty except for a bed, a desk, a chair and a closet, but it looked pretty clean so that was something.

“Okay, so. You just gotta sign here and I’ll send it to the landlord because it’s officially in my name, so I pay the whole rent and you just give yours to me. And here’s your key, so you can come whenever really, also today if you want to, you’re staying at a hotel, right?” They had asked Liam so many questions before, she had already forgotten about half of them.

“Um, yeah. I might come back today, I don’t know yet.” It was Saturday noon, which maybe explained why Niall wasn’t dressed and looked like she had crawled out of bed the moment Liam had rung the doorbell with a pretty fast beating heart. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, you can ask anything.” Niall was now busy sorting out her hair in the mirror while she waited for Liam to sign the contract.

“Why exactly do you have one free room?” Liam felt rude for asking, but like, there had to be a reason why that other person had moved out, right?

“Well, all three of us moved in here when we started college like 3 years ago but the boy who lived here before you suddenly decided he wants to transfer and he and Louis had a huge fight because he was supposed to find somebody to live here but he basically just left to move to another city. But it’s not like he moved out because we’re assholes or have noisy neighbors or something.” She laughed, having read Liam’s mind so easily and the girl blushed before finally signing her name on the contract. “Thanks. Also, I wrote this for you.”

“Um, okay, thanks.” Liam took the piece of paper without thinking though she wasn’t sure what it was.

“It’s our house rules, Lou and I figured it’s easier if we just write them down for you. But they’re not so serious and I was a bit tipsy when I wrote them down.” Obviously, there was even a stain or two on there, but Liam still smiled at the girl as she folded the piece of paper, putting it into the back of her jeans. “You got any more questions?”

“No, I think… I think that’s it.” Liam was a bit nervous, she had never lived in a shared apartment before and when she had written a message to Louis after seeing his Facebook post, she hadn’t really expected that he’d answer after 10 minutes telling her to come over so they could talk.

“Okay, just ask me if you can think of anything else. So I’ll see you today or tomorrow?” Niall was smiling again, she seemed really nice and so did Louis, so maybe Liam’s worst fears weren’t going to become reality after all.

“Yeah, sure.” She made sure to return the smile before walking back to the living room to get her bag, saying goodbye to the other two as well who had gone over to watching TV.

When Liam left, she felt really relieved but also kind of afraid as she texted her mother the good news on her way to the bus station. Her hotel wasn’t too far away, but it still left Liam enough time to study the house rules Niall had given to her.

The thing was, the first few were pretty normal, like who got how much space in the kitchen cupboards, what to do in case something broke and both their phone numbers, but a bit further down, Liam couldn’t help but think that yes, this couldn’t have been too serious.

 

 _7\. I need the TV every Thursday night to watch Grey’s Anatomy (but you’re welcome to join)_  
_8\. If you have “visitors” over, make sure to lock your bedroom door (sometimes Louis doesn’t knock)_  
_9\. We can share shampoo and whatever else is in the bathroom, I forgot to check_  
_10\. Put a post it on all of your things in the fridge or Louis will just eat them without asking_  
_11\. NEVER pet the black and white cat that’s running around the building_  
_12\. You can share our Netflix account_  
_13\. Don’t throw away leftover food, someone will eat it (me)_

All of this was a bit strange, seeing as Louis had pretended as if other people were going to come as well and the fact that Niall had only agreed to share the bathroom with Liam a few minutes ago and yet she already had the thing with the shampoo on there. It did make Liam smile though on her way back and she felt a lot better after getting off the bus, deciding that maybe she’d go back tonight after all.

 

\-------------------

 

Living in a shared apartment was definitely something Liam had to get used to. She had been living at home until she had decided she wanted to switch college and finally move out on her own. It’s not that she couldn’t cook on her own or wash her clothes or anything, she was just used to having her family around, living in the very same house she had always lived in.

Liam only went back on Sunday and she arrived when nobody else was home, so she was kind of a little bit relieved because it gave her some time to look around, familiarize herself. Neither Niall nor Louis had closed their bedroom doors so Liam walked past them a few times, not walking inside though, obviously.

She made sure to unpack and put up some pictures on her walls, some decoration and stuff, and after she had returned from the grocery store to buy some food, Niall was there asking if Liam wanted to have something as well if she ordered in. So that’s what they did and they talked about university and the black and white cat in the building that apparently had left a scar on Niall’s arm that she seemed pretty eager to show to Liam.

It was all good, Liam felt a bit lonely the first night and the first day at uni, but things were fine, like, she felt like she could get used to this. And despite the fact that Louis and Niall seemed to be so awfully close that Liam genuinely questioned whether they had a thing going on, she’d easily rate the first week a 7 out of 10.

 

\--------------------

 

It only took that one week for Liam to figure out a lot of things, for example that she was always the first one to get up in the morning, that Niall would always change her clothes to sweatpants 5 minutes after coming home, that she never took longer than 10 minutes in the bathroom because she never put on make up, that Louis never did his dishes until at least 9 pm and that Harry seemed to be there 24/7.

So needless to say, Liam was pretty damn surprised when she came out of the shower after her morning jog on Sunday and found Niall in her pajamas, sitting in the living room eating cereal on the couch and watching some morning show, no Louis or Harry in sight and the clock only reading 9 am.

“Hi.” Liam greeted the girl as she walked into the room, already having changed her clothes but her hair was still damp from the shower. She wouldn’t have done her make up in here had she known Niall was there, but the blonde had already seen her before she had said anything, so she didn’t have a choice anymore. Besides, the light in here was just a lot better.

“Hi… how in God’s name do you manage to do sports on a Sunday morning? Or ever?” Niall sounded very impressed as she watched Liam sitting down on the other end of the couch, tying up her hair so it wouldn’t get in the way.

“I don’t know, I think I’ve just gotten used to it.” Or more like, Liam easily put on weight whenever she didn’t work out and she had already gotten jealous of Niall in only one week for eating whatever she wanted and still looking like she hit the gym every single day.

“Maybe I’ll join you sometime, if I ever make it out of bed before 8 am.” She laughed before eating another spoonful of cereal and Liam just smiled, thinking that maybe she’d enjoy having Niall going on a morning jog with her.

Liam was aware that Niall was watching her as she put on her make up, but she tried not to let it make her nervous or she’d end up rushing through it.

When she was done, the girl took out her ponytail to let her damp hair dry faster, thinking about what she’d do with it later when Niall suddenly spoke up. “You think you could do that on me sometime?”

“Your make up?” Liam asked in surprise as she look at the other girl to see her nod, her face seemingly excited. “Um, sure. Do you want me to do it now?”

“If you’ve got time.” Niall’s smile was so big Liam was afraid she might tear a muscle.

“I do… but just to warn you, I’ve never done this on anybody else before.” Of course Liam had friends in her hometown, but none of them had ever asked her to do their make up and honestly, they were all better at it than her anyways.

“I’ll take the risk. You’re really good at it.” The blonde put her cereal bowl on the table while Liam tried her hardest not to blush. “You always look really nice in general and I even forget to brush my hair before going to class.”

“I… I wouldn’t have noticed.” It was true, Niall was just always pretty, even when she had just woken up, but Liam was way too shy to say that out loud. “Can you maybe tie up your hair?”

“Sure. Thanks.” Niall took the hairband Liam had used before to tie up her into a pony tail, looking well excited for the other girl to do her make up.

“Okay, um, I guess some of my stuff is too dark for you, but you don’t really have anything to cover, so… “ Her skin was pretty much spotless and once again, Liam tried not to get jealous because maybe that was exactly why the blonde girl never used make up, so it’s not like Liam could really complain, right?

Doing Niall’s make up was a little bit weird because Liam had never done it before, but she genuinely tried her hardest and the other girl always did what she was told, closing her eyes and holding still whenever Liam told her so. The hardest part was definitely doing her eyeliner, Liam wasn’t so good at it on herself, so she did mess up twice before getting it right but Niall just smiled anyways.

Her skin was really soft and she smelled like the shampoo that they both shared since a week, but Liam tried to ignore all of that and not comment on it. It would have just made her blush even if she knew that Niall probably wouldn’t have minded a compliment at all. She was always nice and bubbly and open to talk about anything. But she was like this with everyone, not just Liam.

“Okay, I’m done, I think.” Liam handed the girl her mirror, kinda nervously though she had nothing to lose even if Niall turned out to hate it. Which she didn’t.

“Oh my god, it’s great! Thank you so much, Li.” The _Li_ was definitely new. “No matter what your plans were for today, you need to cancel so we can go out and do something.”

“Um, I… I was just going to go and see if I can find some more decoration for my room.” It was still a bit empty and it didn’t feel like home just yet, so Liam was determined to change that as soon as possible, before uni would keep her crazy busy.

“Do you need a second opinion?” Niall sounded very eager to come and seeing as she was pretty much the only person who had ever asked Liam to hang out since moving, the other girl immediately agreed.

They didn’t go out right after, Liam had to wait for her hair to dry and Niall needed to clean up the mess she had left in the kitchen. So by the time they were putting on their shoes, Louis had woken up, pretending to be overly shocked when he saw Niall.

“Jesus, what happened to you?” Liam hadn’t put a lot of make up on Niall, so it was obvious that the boy was just teasing the blonde.

“Shut up, Lou, I can do what I want. Maybe a makeover would be good for you as well.” She then simply grabbed onto Liam’s arm to drag her to the door while Louis was just laughing at her and Liam tried not to feel a bit happy that for once Niall seemed to really wanna hang out with her instead of Louis.

 

\-------------------

 

Going shopping with Niall was definitely an adventure, she was super excited about everything but she also gave Liam honest opinions, straight out telling her if she didn’t think that something would fit in her room. Walking around in public with Niall, Liam definitely noticed guys looking at the blonde more than once even if the other girl didn’t seem to take any notice of that herself and Liam kept her mouth shut. She was kinda used to being the least pretty in her group of friends back at home, so she wasn’t really bothered and also, Niall really was good looking, there was no denying that.

“I don’t wanna go home, do you drink coffee?” Niall immediately spoke up after they had left the third store where she had talked Liam into buying fairy lights for her window sill. They had been really cheap so Liam had just gone with it. “I mean, I know you do because you brought the coffee machine, but do you wanna go somewhere?”

“Sure, but… I don’t know any places here, so… “ Liam had taken some time doing research before moving here obviously, but she had only been here for a week and she had needed to find her way through uni first, which was like twice the size of her old one.

“That’s what you got me for.” The blonde girl smiled, linking her arm through Liam’s because she definitely seemed to be a touchy kinda person. Liam had noticed that before when Niall and Louis would hang out together, but she hadn’t thought that the blonde would warm up to her so quickly as well. Then again, it made sense. “Do you like it better here than at home?”

“It’s a lot bigger for sure… I haven’t really seen too much though.” Also, Liam wasn’t the person that constantly went out, she was also fine with staying home once a while. “The university is a bit confusing.”

“I know, trust me, that’ll never change, I’ve been here for 3 years and I still get lost. They always switch the rooms around and stuff, really annoying. Are you in your 2nd year?” Niall sounded unsure and Liam was sure she had told Louis all those things before she had moved in, but she really couldn’t remember anymore now.

“Yeah, but… I took a gap year after high school.” So they were the same age and Liam was behind, probably even more now that she had switched unis, but she was only 22 anyways, one year didn’t matter that much in her opinion.

“Oh, cool, what did you do? Sorry, I’m sure Louis asked you all this stuff a week ago when we met, but I was kinda still half asleep.” Liam had definitely taken notice of that.

“I worked in a daycare center and then I also went to America to visit a friend for a bit.” It hadn’t been as exciting as Liam would have thought, but she spared herself that comment.

“Wow, that sounds good, I was just here living in a shared apartment with two messy guys and Harry.” Niall didn’t sound upset about it though and it was obvious that she and Louis got on really well.

“Why didn’t Harry move in instead of me?” Liam had been asking herself that question whenever she had seen Harry this week, so every single day except for today.

“He lives with his mom for free, closer to uni than any of us, I don’t think he’s gonna wanna move out anytime soon. Why, do you already regret your choice?” Whenever Niall laughed, Liam could feel herself smiling as well, the girl was just so happy all the time, it was contagious.

“No, I was just wondering. You guys were literally the only ones who had a free room, so… “ Maybe Liam should have really thought about that before packing all her bags.

“And you were the only one who wanted it.” Wait…

“But Louis told me I need to come over on the same day because there are so many other people?” That only made Niall roll her eyes, almost causing Liam to stumble when they unexpectedly took a turn to the right.

“I told him not to say that but he said we needed you to want the room really badly so that you’ll be more likely to actually agree to take it. I had no idea what he wrote you, he half threw me out of bed when you were almost there already. But it’s fine, right? You’re not like, pissed off or anything?” Suddenly she sounded slightly unsure and Liam made sure to calm her down.

“No, I was just wondering, is all. And about your list of rules with the shampoo and stuff.” They couldn’t have known if a guy or girl would apply, right?

“Oh, yeah, well, Louis was sharing his bathroom with the boy that lived there before you, so we decided beforehand that I’d have to share this time, not like I mind. I’m sure a guy would wanna use my shampoo as well if that meant he didn’t have to buy any himself.” True, though Liam had offered Niall that they could just switch off buying a new one once it was empty and the girl had immediately agreed.

They arrived at a café a few minutes later and Liam made a mental note of the way to get here because it was rather nice and not too expensive. Niall seemed to immediately know what she wanted, but she waited until Liam had had a look through the menu before ordering enough stuff to feed more than 3 people, saying Liam needed to try all of it.

Liam lost track of time, Niall was just really entertaining and not shy to talk about anything at all. She told Liam about her family and her uni classes and the shows she liked and the music and it was more them getting to know each other than anything else. The brunette did classify herself as kinda shy but she liked Niall and they kinda got on well, so Liam felt comfortable.

“I feel like I constantly need to check whether my eyeliner or so got smushed, I’m not used to this.” The blonde had definitely stopped herself from touching her face too much more than once, Liam had noticed that multiple times today.

“I got some makeup wipes if you wanna take it off.” Liam always had some just in case, but Niall was immediately shaking her head, as if that was the very last thing on her mind.

“No, I don’t wanna take it off, I really like it. I just never got into it and then at some point I thought, oh well, I have nobody to teach me and I’d just go out looking like an idiot.” Well, Liam definitely felt flattered as hell that she considered her skills good enough to learn from her.

“I don’t think you would and it’s not about that anyways, it’s just for fun.” That’s how Liam saw it at least, she did it for herself and not for anybody else. “You can borrow my stuff, if you want to.”

“Really? Thank you, I-“

Niall never got to finish though, because they were kinda interrupted by some guy coming over to their table and Liam almost spilled her entire coffee over her food because it took her so off guard. She could have also been invisible right now though and it wouldn’t have mattered.

“Hi, I saw you from over there and I was wondering whether I could get your number.” Right, Liam had never known people actually got asked for their number like this, just straight up, because it surely had never happened to her. It was a bit awkward, so she looked down onto her phone, pretending to be busy when she heard Niall speak up.

“Sorry, I’m in a relationship.” Niall was talking in the nicest voice ever and once again, Liam almost choked. Did she have a boyfriend?

“So?” The guy asked and this time, Liam did look up to see what that guy looked like but he didn’t even have a glance for her. Well, to be fair, Niall was very mesmerizing.

“I’d rather it stays that way.” Now the blonde was talking more firmly, it kinda felt like she was used to being asked these things. “Also, I’m kinda busy right now.”

“Your loss. Bitch.” He walked away though, Liam had already gotten slightly nervous when she had seen how upset his face had gotten.

“Good thing Louis wasn’t here, he would have probably punched him.” No idea how Niall had the nerve to giggle as soon as they were alone again. Wait, was Louis her boyfriend? Was that why they were being so close all the time? Maybe they were just keeping it down whenever Liam was around. “I hate guys who just assume I wanna be with them and then get all upset when I say no.”

“Yeah… “ Well, Liam couldn’t relate but she would have rather not said anything right now. “He was being pretty rude.”

“They all are, aren’t they? Calling me bitch… as if he wouldn’t call me bitch if I said yes while being in a relationship.” She was shaking her head and Liam was seconds before asking if she was in a relationship, but then Niall had already switched the topic. “Anyways, about the make up, I’ve been watching these Youtube tutorials, but they weren’t very helpful… “

So they spent another hour or more at the café, the incident quickly forgotten although Liam did keep wondering about Niall and Louis, but she didn’t say anything because she wasn’t sure if it was her place to ask.

 

\-------------------------

 

After a month of Liam living in the apartment, she had kinda lived herself in although sometimes it’d still feel a bit weird and she’d miss home. Her mother tried to persuade her to come visit, so that wasn’t really helping that much, but what was actually worse was Liam’s friends kinda starting to care less about her not being there. Maybe she had suspected that to happen anyways, maybe that was why it barely hurt anymore.

“Hi, Li, what’s up?” Louis was walking into Liam’s room while eating a bowl of cereal and it was Liam’s fault for having left her door open probably, but she still needed to get used to Louis doing whatever he wanted.

“Nothing, I’m just trying to write something… “ Liam was on her bed, having written about 2 sentences for her essay so far and not being able to think about anything else. Today just wasn’t her day.

“Let me see.” Not waiting for an answer, Louis went to sit next to the girl and as if planned, Liam received a Whatsapp notification on her laptop just in time for both of them to be able to read it.

_Sophia 04:23 pm: why would we come visit you? it costs like 20 pounds, YOU moved away_

“… friends?” Louis asked after a moment and Liam felt her cheeks getting hot, both from anger and embarrassment, so she simply closed her laptop, not knowing what to say. Apparently not friends anymore, seeing as all Liam had done was asking whether anyone would wanna visit her sometime and see her apartment.

“I’m gonna go watch a movie.” This was stupid, usually Liam would have maybe tried to sort this out right away, apologized and then probably cried about it, but where was the use? So she simply got off of her bed instead, not actually surprised that Louis followed her immediately, apparently assuming that it had been an invitation. Well, at least he actually accepted Liam’s invitations.

“Oh, wait, can we watch Black Mirror?” No, Liam did not want to watch that, but she just shrugged because actually, she didn’t even wanna watch anything at all.

So they sat on the couch next to each other and Louis was noisily eating his cereal, commenting everything that happened while Liam just stuck to “Hm, yeah, maybe”, trying to think of a way to answer her friends back at home. What even was their problem anyways? They could have just said they didn’t wanna come because they were busy, no need to be so rude, right?

They watched two episodes before Niall came home from wherever she had been, she had left four hours ago to do whatever and obviously Liam hadn’t asked because they were all grown ups and anyways, she didn’t even care that much anyways.

When the blonde popped her head into the living room, Louis was now eating popcorn and Liam still hadn’t answered her group chat, almost having slept in three times. “Wow, you guys look full of energy on a Saturday evening.”

“Sh, it’s getting important.” Louis actually turned up the volume and Liam was kinda sad to see Niall go to her room for some reason.

That disappointment was very short lived though, because she came back just a moment later, having changed into kinda short pants considering the weather and a tank top clearly showing that she wasn’t wearing a bra and Liam kinda envied her. Like, sure, she could have not worn a bra but it would have been so much more noticeable and kinda uncomfortable.

The couch wasn’t too big, for a moment Liam wondered where Niall was actually planning on sitting, but the girl seemed to have already planned that out as she came over, simply lying over both of their laps, her head on the armrest Liam’s arm was on as well and the brunette was more surprised than anything. Louis only rearranged himself a bit, putting down the popcorn bowl on Niall’s legs as if this happened all the time and Liam tried not to freeze up. She didn’t mind at all, it had just come a bit out of nowhere.

“Wow, you smell good, what is that?” Niall seemed to genuinely mean it and Louis shushed her again but the blonde simply ignored him.

“Um, my perfume?” Liam tried, because she hadn’t changed it or anything and surely Niall had seen it in the bathroom before.

“Is it new?” The blonde asked, not even looking up at Liam but rather at the TV.

“No, actually it’s not.” As if Liam could have afforded new perfume. “Have y-“

“Guys, can you shut up?” Now Louis was getting upset, as if he hadn’t been talking through the past few episodes.

Niall looked up at Liam just to roll her eyes and the brunette smiled down at her, trying not to laugh. It was fine though, they both did Louis the favor and stopped talking, watching the TV again though Liam started to think about her friends at home again until Niall asked her to play with her hair out of nowhere. So Liam was absently braiding the blonde’s girl while trying to think of a good response. Then again, maybe not saying anything would have had a better effect, right?

“I’ll go make food, does anybody want anything?” Louis pushed Niall’s legs off his lap and got up what felt like hours later, apparently to go and start cooking or something and Niall sat up almost immediately at that question.

“Can you put the frozen pizza in for me?” They had like 20 packs of frozen pizza and Liam had thought that maybe this was all a myth or something, but they all really did live like stereotypical uni students. “The vegan one.”

“Why’d you buy a vegan one?” Louis threw an odd look at the blonde girl, who had simply let herself fall back against Liam once more, spreading herself out on the space that Louis had left.

“I thought I’d try it.” Niall wasn’t even vegetarian though, but she had told Liam she had tried it a few times and it seemed as if though the blonde tried everything at least once. “Please?”

“Fine. Li?” He kinda looked like he was hoping Liam didn’t want anything, but she actually kinda did. “I can just make more of whatever I’m having.”

“Okay, thanks.” Liam didn’t care too much, she was just hungry and she would have gotten up to get herself something but seeing as Louis was offering and since Niall seemed to be so comfortable on her…

As soon as Louis was gone, Niall turned the volume higher and the brunette thought she didn’t wanna talk to her or something, but it seemed to be the complete opposite. “He had a fight with Harry, that’s why he’s being so grumpy.”

“Oh? He didn’t seem that grumpy.” Actually, hours ago when he had come to Liam’s room, he had just looked like he had been wanting to chat.

“Well, he probably didn’t take it out on you when you guys were alone, he doesn’t want you to move out again. And neither do I.” No idea why Niall had felt the need to say that, but it definitely made Liam happy to hear it, especially because she had sounded so genuine saying it.

“Because then you’d have to pay for shampoo and tampons again?” It was a joke, of course, but Niall did sit up for a moment to look at Liam’s face, as if she was making sure before getting back into her original position.

“Yeah, that’s the only reason why, you caught me.” She laughed, putting more weight on the brunette as she rearranged herself but Liam didn’t mind. “What did you do today?”

“Nothing, I tried to do my homework… you?” Well, Liam had more been trying to find a way to answer her friends and she kinda felt like telling Niall about it, but then she decided not to.

“Same. I just went out because I had to do a presentation with somebody from uni but we didn’t get anything done, so it was pointless. And then I saw Harry and he told me about the thing with him and Louis, so I might just invite him over so they can make up. Or maybe I won’t, it’s already 9 or something.” Neither of them really went out that often, they all didn’t have that much money and Liam still hadn’t found a part time job.

“Why did they fight?” They seemed to be best friends, all three of them, and Liam was sometimes a bit worried that maybe she was kinda intruding, but they always called her to come join them whenever they watched a movie or something, so it was probably just in her head.

“I don’t even know, probably something stupid.” She shrugged before suddenly letting out a sigh, again moving around because she always seemed restless somehow. “I don’t wanna watch this anymore, can I choose something else?”

“Sure.” Liam didn’t even care, but she definitely felt a lot better now than she had a while ago and maybe it was Niall’s presence or maybe it was just because sitting here with Niall and Louis once he had come back with the food actually made her feel like no matter if her old friends had kinda ditched her, at least she had people who seemed to enjoy spending time with her.

 

\------------------

 

Another month passed by and things started to become normal to Liam. Like the way Niall didn’t care if Liam was in the bathroom because she didn’t mind peeing right next to her or how Louis would just come into her room whenever he pleased, even when the door had been closed and the fact that they both didn’t really seem to have ever heard of private space. Which was fine, most of the time, but there was just this one thing that kinda bothered Liam.

It was fine that they were both being kinda touchy with Liam and with Harry, but whenever Liam came home and saw Niall and Louis watching TV with Louis’ head in Niall’s lap or Louis playing with Niall’s hair, it somehow made Liam feel kinda lonely. She still had suspicions about the two of them but had never asked Niall about it, however, the walls were thick and if they had had something going on, Liam wasn’t sure if she would have even noticed.

Then again, she also wasn’t too sure why it made her think so much, maybe because her friends from home still didn’t wanna come visit or because she hadn’t really made any friends at uni. She did have people to talk to and stuff, but not to hang out with in their free time, she only had Niall and Louis for that and if those two got along so much better with each other than Liam, that kinda didn’t feel too good.

So when Liam came home after uni on Thursday and heard the other two laughing in Niall’s room with the door half closed, she kinda felt a bit weird. The other two would have come bolting in to say hello, but Liam decided not to do that, she just brought her stuff into her room, ignoring the “Oh my god, Louis, stop!” squeal followed by laughter as she walked into the kitchen. To make things worse, she had had a test today that she had absolutely blown and she would have felt a bit pathetic calling her mom now to tell her about it even though she wanted to.

So instead, Liam tried to keep herself busy making some food and she was almost done by the time Niall suddenly came into the kitchen. Stupidly enough, Liam could tell it was her by the way she walked and by the smell of strawberry shampoo the blonde had insisted on buying last week. “When did you get here?”

“Um, a while ago.” Liam shrugged, not turning around because she was kinda in a bad mood and she knew it wasn’t fair to let it out on Niall. She had no right to be jealous, Niall and Louis had been friends for years and they had only known Liam for 2 months, obviously they liked each other more.

“Why didn’t you say hi?” Niall laughed, but it sounded kinda weird and Liam heard her going to the fridge. “Can I have one of your yoghurts? I promise I’ll buy more tomorrow.”

“Um, okay.” Was all Liam said, ignoring the first part because it seemed kinda obvious to her.

There was a moment of silence and Liam knew Niall hadn’t left but she also didn’t turn around to check, so it was Niall who had to start the conversation again, probably having noticed by now that Liam wasn’t really in the best mood. “Are you gonna watch Grey’s Anatomy with me later?”

“I don’t know… isn’t Louis watching it with you?” Liam couldn’t help it, it just kinda slipped out, making Niall hesitate before answering.

“So? All of us can watch it and Harry’s gonna come over later so they’ll probably leave me alone.” Okay, so Liam was just a fill in for Louis then?

“Um, I’ll see how far I’ll get with my homework.” There was no homework, but Niall didn’t know that, did she?

“Okay… everything okay?” When Liam was finally done and turned around carrying her plate, she only looked briefly at the blonde before leaving the kitchen, just giving her a “Sure” before going to her room, making sure to close the door behind her. Honestly, if Louis had come bolting in right now, Liam would have probably snapped.

They left her alone for 2 hours, but at some point Liam had to come out so she could do the dishes and Harry was already there as well, all 3 of them piled in the living room. To be honest, Liam felt a bit stupid herself for being pissed off at everyone and everything, but then again, wasn’t it normal that she felt a bit left out sometimes, sharing an apartment with two people who had known each other for that long? Somehow though, it kinda bothered Liam more whenever it involved Niall, she didn’t care that Louis and Harry were such good friends, in fact, sometimes she was relieved when the two of them went out by themselves.

After having done the dishes, Liam hesitated, not sure whether she wanted to join the others or not, but they were all laughing and talking while the TV was on, so instead, Liam decided to wait and take a shower to clear her mind. Somehow though, she felt even less like joining them afterwards, so she simply went back to her room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

Liam called one of her sisters for a bit, but not too long because she had 2 kids that needed her attention and even though it was pathetic, Liam then proceeded to call her second sister as well, and then her mom just because. It had a negative effect though, it only made her feel even more homesick, so then she attempted to text her friends from home, who simply never answered. Right, today was literally the worst day ever.

Just to keep herself busy, Liam redecorated her room, taking off a few polaroids with her friends and while she was in the middle of sorting out her closet, there was a knock on the door that made her wanna pretend to be asleep. She didn’t though, because those were her roommates and she planned on living here a little longer

“Yes?” Liam really didn’t wanna get asked to join the others now, so when it was Niall who opened the door, Liam almost sighed out loud.

“Hi… are you busy?” Well, clearly Liam was busy, she had emptied all her clothes on the floor, so she just blinked at Niall once who then seemed to realize that her question had been stupid. “Um, I wanted to ask you if you could braid my hair.”

“Are you going out?” It didn’t look like it, her hair was damp and she was wearing leggings and a soccer jersey from some player she liked although she always made sure to pronounce that she did NOT find him attractive.

“No, but I can’t braid it myself but if I don’t it’ll be all flat tomorrow morning.” The girl explained, which sounded made up but whenever Liam looked at her, she kinda was won over anyways.

“Okay, I can do it.” Agreeing had been way worth Niall’s smile, the blonde closed the door behind herself, hopping on Liam’s bed before the brunette had even gotten up. She also grabbed the only stuffed animal Liam owned and put it on her lap, inspecting it while the brunette tried to find her hairbrush and some hairbands.

“Did you make that teddy yourself at Build-a-Bear?” Niall asked once Liam came to sit behind her, a little bit hesitant about brushing Niall’s hair, but she kinda had to.

“Um, yeah.” Her hair was really soft and almost tangle free and once again, Liam was hit by the smell of the shampoo but also something else. “Did you put perfume in your hair?”

“Yeah, why? It stays in really long if you do it while it’s wet.” She then moved her head so that Liam could smell it even more, laughing when the other girl sighed a bit because now she had to start all over again. “Do you like it?”

“I guess.” Yes. “But it damages your hair.”

“Whatever, I can just cut it. Did you know I used to have really short hair? I only grew it out after high school.” Somehow that really fit, Liam didn’t know why, but she also didn’t say anything because she had to concentrate french braiding Niall’s hair. It was kinda funny doing all those things for Niall, because when Liam had been younger, her sisters had done the same for her but no one had ever been so eager for it as Niall seemed to be. “We could watch Grey’s Anatomy in here on your laptop.”

“What about Louis and Harry?” They were still in the living room, Liam would have noticed had they left, but she had to admit that that offer was very tempting.

“They wanna watch something else anyways and I had an argument with Louis because he made a joke about you being moody because you’re on your period and I told him that was a pretty stereotypical douchebag thing to say. But he didn’t mean it like that, he really likes you, he says the same to me all the time.” Great, now they were talking behind Liam’s back? Then again, somehow she didn’t mind if it had made Niall come to her room.

“Maybe I am moody because I’m on my period.” She wasn’t, but it sounded like a good excuse to tell Niall now that she had mentioned it. Or maybe not.

“No, you’re not, we share a bathroom and also, we’re synched.” Right, how would Niall know that? “Don’t worry, I didn’t like go through the bins or something, but you told me two weeks ago when I had mine too.”

“Okay… “ Why were they talking about their periods now and why was Niall so bloody excited about them having it at the same time?! “I guess we can watch on my laptop, but I gotta clean my closet before that.”

“I can help you, I’m good at organizing.” Her room really was clean, Liam had to admit that, plus, she was pretty sure Niall would have stayed to help her anyways so she just agreed.

It turned out though that having Niall help her actually took longer. The girl commented all of Liam’s clothes, telling her how good she thought they looked on Liam and how she could have never worn any of them herself. Liam did offer her though that she could borrow things from her closet, seeing as Niall would have easily fit into all of them, they’d just probably be a little too big on her because the blonde was kinda more petite than Liam.

Niall seemed to be having a lot of fun though organizing Liam’s closet and she was also very impressed by the two braids Liam had done for her. She suited them well but the brunette didn’t say anything because it would have made her blush, she just wasn’t too good at making other people compliments.

They ended up watching Grey’s Anatomy in Liam’s bed, even though she didn’t have a double bed, but apparently Niall didn’t mind squeezing in with her so that their sides were touching and Liam had gotten used to it after having been here for 2 months. It was nice, especially because it was just the two of them and nobody talking in between and it was like a sleepover though Liam had never actually had that many sleepovers with her friends.

When the episode was almost done, they were both clearly surprised by the message popping up in the corner of the screen, Liam having yet again forgotten to turn that feature off after the last time Louis had seen it. Only now, it was a lot worse.

_Danielle 10:48 pm: I think it’s really shitty you moved away but our lives didn’t revolve around you, none of us has time to visit you & I suppose it’s just better if we stop pretending we’re still friends._   
_Sophia 10:49 pm: OMG DANI_   
_Danielle 10:49 pm: Someone had to say it. sorry_   
_Cheryl 10:50 pm: lol_

So there was some awkward silence after the messages had finally stopped coming in, Liam felt her stomach drop quite terribly, but it was Niall who hit pause in the end, sounding kind of enraged. “Who were those messages from?”

“My… ex best friends, I guess.” Liam kinda didn’t feel anything, at least now she knew that there was no point in trying anymore.

“What’s their problem? Just because you moved away? Wow, what a jealous bunch of assholes.” Well, maybe it sounded quite bad to Niall right now because she didn’t know those girls, but Liam did unfortunately.

“I kinda expected it… they’re part of the reason I even moved, I mean, they were my friends but… I know I was always the one they liked least and… I don’t know, we also had good times but they’d, uh, they’d have their laugh with me sometimes… “ And still did, apparently, but at least now Liam wasn’t depended on them anymore, if she didn’t want to, she probably never had to see them again.

“What do you mean?” Niall sounded confused, she had sat up now, looking down at Liam but the brunette made sure not to meet her eyes.

“Um, I don’t know, like… we’ve been friends since we were 14 or something, I was always kinda… I mean, they were always better looking than me and had boyfriends and stuff and… yeah, they sometimes teased me, but like… it was just for fun.” Or maybe not, but this whole story already sounded too pathetic and Liam’s face was all red.

“I highly doubt that they are better looking than you.” What?

“They are. I never… I’ve never had a boyfriend and-“

“So? Doesn’t mean you’re not pretty.” Niall interrupted her, sounding very serious, as if Liam had personally insulted her, but before she could have said anything else, the blonde had already climbed over her and out of bed, stretching a hand out towards Liam. “Come on, I have an idea.”

“What?” Liam had no idea what was going on, but she kinda took Niall’s hand, somehow automatically, letting the blonde drag her to her feet and then out of her room and into the living room where Harry and Louis were watching TV. Okay, this was the last thing Liam had wanted right now. “I-“

“Tommo, move, I need Harry to pretend to be Liam’s boyfriend for a moment.” WHAT?!

“Okay, for what?” To Liam’s shock, neither of the boys seemed to be too weirded out, Louis did actually move away and Harry wrapped his arm around Liam as soon as Niall had made her sit down.

“Ni-“

“Sh, I’ll tell you in a second. Put your head on his shoulder and just watch TV.” Okay, this was getting out of hand, Liam shared a look with Harry, but he just shrugged. “Or even better yet, pretend to be asleep. Hold his hand and give me your phone.”

“Niall, I don’t-“

“Just one picture, it’ll shut them up forever.” Oh.

Liam still wasn’t sure if she wanted any of this, but then she went with it anyways, just because she was desperate to reply something to those girls, something that would really shock them. And this certainly would.

Niall sounded really proud of herself after she had snapped a picture, typing kinda long on Liam’s phone before handing it back to her and the brunette was a little bit worried, but probably not as confused as Harry and Louis.

“Wait, you rather wanted Harry to pretend to be her boyfriend? Why not me?” Okay, was Louis seriously pissed off now?

“Harry’s better looking than you.” The blonde said it with a smirk, but Liam was barely listening because she was busy reading the message Niall had sent from her phone, attached with a picture of herself showing them the middle finger and the picture that did look a lot like Harry was her boyfriend. Oh god.

_You 11:00 pm: Hi, this is Liam’s best friend, I don’t know who you are but I can assure you Liam has more important things going on than to fight with a bunch of girls who act like they are still in middle school. Now I know why she said she moved to get away from some toxic people in her life :/_   
_Sophia 11:01 pm: Who is this?? She invited us to visit her you dumb bitch she didn’t move to get away from us_   
_You 11:01 pm: lol if that’s what you wanna tell yourselves_

So now they were all going crazy in the group chat but Liam ignored it because it was obvious that Niall had made them upset, that they didn’t wanna see her be happy without them and it was a good feeling to get a bit of revenge. Even though Liam would have never wanted to date Harry in a billion years and even though she had a bad feeling about Niall not wanting her to pretend that Louis was her boyfriend instead.

It was quickly forgotten though when Niall pulled her into a hug as soon as Liam had gotten up to thank her, kinda out of nowhere, but of course the brunette didn’t complain, suddenly feeling a whole lot better than she had all week. “Don’t worry about them, you got better friends now.”

 

\--------------

 

“You’re such an idiot, Nialler, I swear to god. You had the golden opportunity right there and you blew it.” Niall was so annoyed with Louis, she wanted to throw something at him just to make him shut up.

“You think those stupid girls would have been impressed with Liam having a girlfriend? They’re superficial as hell and Liam told me she’s never had a boyfriend, she didn’t say girlfriend or even relationship, she specifically said _boyfriend_.” The blonde was over what had happened last night or she was at least trying not to be upset anymore about those stupid girls Liam knew, now she was more upset with herself because Louis was kinda right. It would have been the perfect opportunity for Niall to drop a more obvious hint. “She’s straight.”

“Oh my god, can you stop whining? You never even asked her, you never even made a move.” True, but usually Niall was good at telling whether a girl liked her or not, but with Liam it was just so damn difficult.

“How much more obvious can I get? I fucking pee when she’s in the bathroom, I asked her to help me close my bra before we left.” And Liam had done it, without even looking at the blonde really, as if she did it every single day.

“Super romantic, Nialler, congratulations. Do you even like it when she puts make up on you and does your hair or do you just want her to touch you?” Well, this part was actually not made up, Niall had liked Liam from the very first time they had met, but she had asked for make up advice without any further intentions.

“No? She’s super good at it.” More than that. “And she’s so pretty.”

“Niall-“

“And it always looks like she spent hours getting dressed up and stuff, but in reality she just puts on whatever and she still looks stunning and she doesn’t even know. And she always makes food for me even though I never ask and she’s so funny, you know? And so sweet. I think I’m in love with her.” Okay, maybe Niall was a little tiny bit tipsy from that one drink she had had, but that was it really, she was just a lightweight.

“Okay, great, then why do you tell _me_ all those things and not her?” They were actually half screaming at each other, which was the reason Niall had never quite liked house parties, but she had decided to not say no tonight, even more so because she had convinced Liam to come with them.

Now though, Liam seemed to have taken off with Harry and Louis actually looked kinda unhappy about being stuck with Niall’s drunken ass. Not like the girl cared right now, she barely even noticed.

“How should I tell her? She’d be super freaked out, Lou, help me.” NOW Niall was getting whiny, but only because she was drunk and a little bit desperate and Louis rolled his eyes at her, but he did grab a hold of her hand all of a sudden, pulling the blonde with him. “Where are we going?”

“To find somebody else who will keep you from drinking anymore and becoming truly unbearable. Liam!” Louis just yelled the girl’s name and Niall tried to resist, but Louis’ grip around her was too tight. “You wanted my help, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but-“

“What’s wrong?” Liam had come over from where she had been standing talking to Harry and some girl, her eyes flickering down to where Niall was holding Louis’ hand and the blonde kinda pulled it away automatically.

“Niall’s had a bit much to drink, can you watch her while I’m going to the bathroom?” When Louis said it, it actually sounded as if he was intending on just going to the bathroom and maybe that’s why Liam agreed and the boy left them alone.

“Do you want to get some air, maybe?” Liam was half yelling into Niall’s ear and the blonde just nodded, following her friend out on the balcony while at the same time trying to think of a way to tell her that she thought she was absolutely amazing and that Niall thought about kissing her more often than not. “How much did you drink?”

“Not that much, Louis is just being overly protective.” Niall fake rolled her eyes, but it didn’t even make Liam laugh one single bit. Great. “Your hair is a bit messed up, I can fix it.”

“Uh, thanks.” The brunette didn’t seem too happy about Niall touching her hair, especially because there had been nothing wrong with it to begin with but the blonde didn’t know how else to do this. Especially not after having gotten a bit drunk.

“Who was the girl you were talking to before?” Hopefully a friend of Harry’s.

“I don’t know, Harry introduced us, why?” She sounded confused, which made sense, Niall tried not to sound jealous but she probably was.

“Don’t know… did you like her?” Niall would have definitely not asked these questions while being sober, she probably also wouldn’t have gotten jealous, but suddenly she was even jealous about Harry spending more time with Liam tonight than her.

“We talked for like 5 minutes… are you okay?” Liam sounded worried now, probably because she had taken notice of how much shit Niall was talking.

“Yeah, I’m fine… “ The blonde tried to shut herself up, instead just looking down the balcony, wanting to say so many things and yet she couldn’t even say one. But she needed to say _something_. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Again, Liam seemed worried and confused and maybe she wasn’t taking Niall serious right now, which wasn’t too bad after all.

“Have you ever… I mean… have you ever had a crush on a girl before?” There, Niall had asked and her heart almost stop, and then the worst thing possible happened. Liam thought it was a joke.

“Why? You wanna hook me up with the girl I just talked to?” She chuckled and the blonde felt really hopeless but she forced herself to smile. Fuck. “I don’t think I’ve ever really had a crush on anyone.”

“Oh.” Great, fuck Louis and his stupid plans and fuck him for talking Niall into this and-

“I mean, not that I’d know… “ What?

“But-“

They got interrupted by somebody else coming onto the balcony and noisily making out against the wall behind them and yet again Niall had to realize that she had blown her chance as they walked back inside. Though it was Friday, they left kinda early and Niall stuck to Louis mostly because she felt kinda weird and thought maybe Liam was a bit freaked out after everything she had said. She hadn’t intended for things to go so terribly wrong afterwards though.

 

\--------------

 

Liam had no idea what was up with Niall or what exactly had happened during that party that made the girl kinda avoid her for the next few days. So then of course Liam kinda started avoiding her as well and eventually, a few days turned into ten where each of them would take turns hanging out with Louis or Harry. The brunette had never been more certain that there WAS something between Louis and Niall, especially after they had been holding hands at the party and the blonde had been hanging all over him on the way home.

On the eleventh day, Liam decided she had enough of this and though she wasn’t the best at confronting people, she at least sent Niall a text message while she was at uni, asking her if she wanted to hang out afterwards because she knew they both had off at the same time. To her surprise, Niall agreed almost immediately, but when Liam reached the place they had agreed to meet up at, it felt like a kick in the guts to see Louis there as well.

“Uh, hi.” She cleared her throat a little because apparently Niall hadn’t seen her arriving or something.

“Oh, hi, I asked Louis to come, that’s fine, yeah?” Niall actually sounded worried, but it was a bit too late for that, wasn’t it?

“Sure.” Liam faked a smile, hugging them both while at the same time wanting to cry. So what exactly had she done wrong that had made Niall avoid her in the first place? And now she didn’t even wanna hang out with Liam by herself anymore?

Apparently, Niall wasn’t trying to hide it anymore that she was into Louis because while they were going to the café Niall and Liam usually went to, the blonde linked her arm through Louis’ and though she did talk to Liam as well as if everything was alright, something was definitely off. Liam hated how much all of this upset her, how she wanted Niall to spend time with her like before and randomly come to her room to ask whether she would help her with something or just to talk.

Before that party, Liam had kinda thought she was just jealous because her old friends had ditched her and she had kinda wanted a friend for herself, a friend like Niall specifically, but now all of a sudden, she realized that what upset her to most about all of this wasn’t the fact that Niall was acting off, it was the fact that she most possibly had a thing with Louis going on. Why had she never told Liam? Before when they had been talking normally and stuff? Why keep it a secret?

“I need the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” When Niall got up, Liam didn’t say anything at all, she was pissed off but also hurt and trying to hide both of it, but it was kinda really fucking hard.

“Is everything okay with you? You’re really quiet.” Of course none of this was Louis’ fault and yet it bothered Liam even more that he was the one noticing before Niall. Fuck, she really needed to get herself together, she was acting like a baby.

“I’m fine.” Liam simply said before drinking more coffee to have something in her mouth so she wouldn’t have to talk to soon again.

“You know, if it’s because Niall asked me to come-“

“It’s not that.” It definitely _was_ that. “It’s nothing, I’m good.”

“Okay? Then why are you so pissed off now?” That was the thing, fighting with Louis was really fucking hard, kind of impossible really.

“I’m not pissed off? I’m just tired.” Liam lied, very badly on top of that and she hated her moody self so much right now that she kinda understood why Louis sounded so annoyed as well.

“Do you wanna go home?” He offered then, clearly meaning all three of them but in Liam’s mind, it sounded a bit differently, as if he wanted Liam to leave so he could get to spend time with Niall.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She just said it, without even thinking about it and it immediately caused her cheeks to turn bright red and hot. Shit.

“What are you talking about?” Now Louis just seemed more confused than annoyed, but before Liam could have thought about an answer, Niall had already come back, cheerful as ever, almost immediately asking Louis if he wanted to have the rest of her cake. Liam wanted to cry.

She couldn’t have a crush on Niall, it just wasn’t possible. It’s not that Liam had never thought that maybe she liked girls as well as guys, but it had never been like this and most importantly, she had never shared an apartment with said girl and her possible boyfriend. What if they had been dating all along and Liam simply hadn’t noticed?!

“I just remembered I have to hand in an assignment.” Liam just couldn’t take it anymore at some point, already searching through her bag for her wallet before putting a few coins on the table. “Can you guys pay for me?”

“Wait, you’re going home?” Niall actually sounded surprised and hurt, as if she had wanted Liam to stay and ruin her date with Louis or something. Good acting.

“Yeah, I just… I gotta edit it and hand it in, sorry, I forgot.” The brunette apologized halfheartedly before putting on her jacket, accidentally looking at Louis for just a moment, who wasn’t saying anything but simply shaking his head at her. What was his problem?

Almost as soon as Liam had walked out of café, she was crying like a fucking baby, over a girl she hadn’t even known she liked and her possible boyfriend, who Liam didn’t even she was dating. Great, now she needed to move out.

 

\------------

 

Two days passed by where Liam just avoided everyone, also Harry because why not, and she tried to be at home as little as possible, even though that got kinda boring since she didn’t have that many friends, but she did actually have a project to do with somebody from one of her classes, so that was nice. Or not, because it turned out shit, but Liam didn’t even care anymore.

The worst part about all of this was that no one even seemed to care if Liam talked to them or not, so she was actually looking online for a free room somewhere else. She obviously would have had to stay for a bit because the other two couldn’t afford rent by themselves, but then again, maybe they’d just move in together into a smaller place anyways. Who knows, maybe they were just waiting for Liam to move out so they wouldn’t have to break the news to her?

It was Saturday evening and Liam was just on her bed looking through Facebook to see whether anybody from uni needed a new roommate when somebody knocked on the girl’s door though she had thought everyone had gone out. Great.

“I’m asleep.” Liam said without answering, it was only 8 pm though so that would have been quite weird and maybe Niall thought the same since she simply burst into the room anyways.

“Bullshit.” Was all the blonde said and before Liam had even turned her head to look at her, Niall must have seen what she was looking at on her laptop. “Are you kidding?! You just wanna move out without telling anybody?”

“As if you’d care, I would have found a new roommate for you before.” The brunette rolled her eyes, closing her laptop and trying not to look at Niall, who was wearing HER mascara and HER eyeliner AND Louis’ shirt at the same time. To be fair, she had worn that shirt the very first day they had met, as Liam had only learned a lot later.

“What do you mean, I wouldn’t care?! Of course I’d care, I don’t want you to go and neither does Louis, you’re the one who keeps ignoring us.” At this, Liam had to let out a fake laugh, because what the hell? Now Niall was trying to blame HER?! “And I came to tell you that I think we need to talk about what’s going on because I can’t stand it anymore and Louis said I need to give you time, but I’m done giving you time.”

“Maybe you should have listened to Louis, like you always seem to do.” Liam felt a bit stupid sitting down while Niall was standing in front of her bad with her arms crossed in front of her chest, probably trying to look angry but she just looked cute and Liam hated that she even thought about that.

“What’s that supposed to mean now? I know you’re somehow mad at me, but what did Louis do?” Nothing, nothing at all.

“Nothing, okay? None of you did anything and I don’t wanna talk about it and you don’t need to pretend you want me to live here when you clearly just wanna be alone with Louis and-“

“Um, what?” God, could Niall stop playing dumb?

“Look, I know you’re probably in love with him or something and it’s fine, I just feel like you could have told me and also-“

“What?! You think I’m _in love_ with Louis?!” There was a moment of silence before Niall just burst out laughing, coming to sit on the bed next to Liam though the brunette immediately moved a bit away because what the fuck?

“I know you have something going on with him, you cuddle all the time, you held his hand at that party and then since the party you started avoiding me and you were hanging all over him and two days ago you dragged him along even though I only asked you to hang out, not him.” This had sounded jealous as hell and Niall was probably also aware of it because she had pulled her eyebrows up while Liam had been talking, so the other girl made sure to shut herself up. “Anyways, I don’t think it’s fair to blame me for all this when it was you who started to ignore me.”

“I didn’t ignore you, I… “ Apparently Niall was at a loss for words now, maybe finally having realized that it was indeed her who had started avoiding Liam and not the other way around. “Li, I don’t like Louis like that.”

“Okay?” Was Liam supposed to believe that?

“Yeah, he’s… not exactly my type.” Okay, no idea what was making Niall smile now, Liam was just getting more and more annoyed if possible.

“Fine, you still avoided me and now you’re trying to blame me for it. And you DID invite him to hang out when it was just supposed to be us.” This sounded pathetic, but Liam was upset and hurt and also, she was still jealous as hell because if Niall and Louis weren’t together then that still meant Niall liked him a lot more than Liam.

“I’m sorry I did that, I thought it’d make you more comfortable, but… I would have rather been alone with you as well.” Liam’s heart was beating a bit faster at that, but she hadn’t yet forgiven the blonde. “I’m sorry I avoided you after the party, I just thought… I was being childish.”

“What did you think?” Well, she HAD been childish, but Liam didn’t know why and she wanted to be upset but now she was just curious.

Niall took a deep breath, taking Liam’s teddy and playing with its ears while talking, really slowly, as if she didn’t know how to say it. “At the party… I was a bit drunk, as you probably know, and I thought that if I asked you if you liked girls that… that you’d say yes and then realize you kinda like me or some shit and anyways, you didn’t say that and then I stuck to Louis for a bit because he knows I kinda… like you and anyways… then you started avoiding me too and I thought you just wanted to hang out to kinda make things go back to normal so I asked Louis as well because I thought maybe you had guessed that I like you and felt uncomfortable… I never wanted you to think I don’t wanna be alone with you.”

“Wait, what… what do you mean… you like me?” Okay, Liam’s heart had definitely never been beating this fast in her whole entire life and she had probably also never been this hopeful before.

“I don’t like guys, Li… I like girls. One girl, in particular.“ When she said the last part, she looked Liam dead in the eye though her face was really blushed, probably as much as Liam’s and the brunette’s mouth was just hanging open because... what?! “Sorry if I made things weird, I-“

“No, you didn’t, you… “ She had just made things a WHOLE lot better, even if she didn’t know it yet. Holy shit… “I, um… I might have been, like... a bit… jealous… of Louis.”

“Seriously?” Niall’s smile had come back, even wider than it usually was if that was possible and Liam returned it but at the same time she felt a bit overwhelmed, but in a good way. She had never had a crush really, had never been this jealous before but to have it all work out… “That’s cute.”

“Oh god, shut up. You were jealous of a girl I talked to for five minutes.” She must have been, right? The way she had been asking… “Why did you never say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” The blonde shot back and Liam had to give her that. “Would you have seriously moved out without ever bringing it up? You could have just asked me if I’m dating Louis.”

“I didn’t think it was any of my business… and I was a bit upset.” Or a LOT.

“I could tell.” Niall laughed before she suddenly moved a bit closer, immediately causing Liam’s heart to beat faster again. Right, she had definitely not prepared herself for this although she had no idea what she would have prepared herself for anyways. “So… does that mean you’re gonna stay?”

“I guess… unless Louis wants me gone now after I’ve been so rude to him.” She really had been, now that she was thinking about it.

“Don’t worry, Louis has been rooting for us, he’s fine. And now it can be just us hanging out as often as you want to.” And then Niall moved EVEN closer, reaching out for Liam, so damn slowly though that the brunette could have pulled away a hundred times if she had wanted to. “Can I like… kiss you?”

“Yeah… “ Liam had kissed people before when she had been drunk, but never a girl and never like this and she was nervous but when Niall leaned in and their lips met and she tasted her own lip gloss that the blonde had borrowed, Liam had never felt happier or more comfortable in her life.

It didn’t last too long because the blonde suddenly pulled away laughing and before Liam could have asked if she had done something wrong, Niall was kissing her again, more eager this time and the brunette concluded that she was just really happy that everything had worked out in the end. And she definitely wasn’t the only one.

 

\------------

 

Liam’s breath was going heavy as Niall kissed down her neck again, sucking on the same spot where she had already left a mark last night, kicking the blanket back until it fell onto the floor and there was nothing covering either of them anymore. The brunette’s fingers were tangled in Niall’s already messed up hair as she reached her breasts, wrapping her hands around them and squeezing, almost making Liam wanna let out an annoyed sigh.

“You have such amazing tits, I-“

“Can you please keep going?” Liam was half whining, making Niall laugh as she unexpectedly wrapped her lips around one of Liam’s nipples, squeezing the other one between her thumb and forefinger, making the brunette moan.

“Shhh, everyone is home.” Niall mumbled against Liam’s skin though she was clearly enjoying the sounds she was making, licking another stripe over her nipple before finally moving down lower. The brunette had still been asleep five minutes ago when Niall had woken her up with kisses, clearly horny again after last night and though they had probably only slept for like 6 hours. “You’re so hot…”

Liam couldn’t really answer to that, she was just whining when Niall kissed down her stomach, spreading her thighs before kissing the inside of them, probably leaving even more lipstick stains seeing as they had been too lazy to removed their make up last night. Not that Liam minded.

“Fuck, baby… please… “ The brunette couldn’t take it anymore, she just wanted the blonde’s mouth on her again like last night and Niall was probably more than aware of that because that’s exactly what she didn’t do. She kept teasing the older girl, ever so lightly rubbing her thumb over her clit and Liam would have come right then and there had she not been biting her lip bleeding trying to hold back. “ _Niall, please_ … “

Niall finally took mercy on her, pulling her a bit closer before leaning down to blow gently onto Liam’s wet, sensitive skin, using her fingers to spread her lips open before finally putting her mouth on her, chuckling when she got Liam to moan even loader than before. Fuck, Niall was so bloody good at this, it should have been illegal.

It only took a few seconds for Liam to feel the heat in her stomach, Niall’s tongue rubbing circles into her clit while the girl was easily fucking Liam with two fingers and at this point, Liam really wasn’t trying to hold back anymore. “ _Oh my god, fuck… just like that, yeah… N-Niall… ‘m gonna… don’t stop…_ ”

Liam’s orgasm kinda washed over her out of nowhere, but it was so intense it made her ears go a bit numb, her body shaking a bit when Niall worked her through it and while Liam was coming down before crawling back up to hover over the brunette, pressing her wet lips against the other girl’s, wasting no time to lick into her mouth, letting her taste herself.

“Fuck… I love you… “ Liam mumbled against her girlfriend’s mouth when they were taking a short break to catch some air, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“I love you too, Li.” Niall grinned, seemingly still happy about having made Liam cum so hard and fast, not wasting time before kissing her again.

When they walked out of Niall’s room half an hour later and finally dressed, Liam kinda felt her cheeks heating up when she saw Louis sitting on the couch in the living room with an undefinable look on his face. “What’s up?”

“You wanna know what’s _up_ , Niall? Me, after you two fucked the whole night in the room next to me.” Oh.

“Oh my god, calm down, you can’t even hear us that well through the w-“

“Oh yeah?” Louis interrupted while Niall simply pulled Liam on the couch with her, sitting on her lap because she always did.

Louis had taken out his phone, suddenly playing them a voice recording and it definitely took Liam a second to realize it was HER voice from just before, moaning Niall’s name. “What the fuck, Lou?! Delete that!”

“I am, I don’t want that on my phone, trust me, I just wanted you guys to hear how fucking loud you are.” He sounded rather upset actually and now Liam felt bad, but at the same time, they had been dating for almost ten months now and Louis had never complained before. Only once or twice.

“Aren’t you happy we get along so well?” Niall asked all innocently, hugging Liam’s neck and the brunette kinda automatically grabbed onto her waist so she wouldn’t fall while Louis just rolled his eyes.

“I’ll forget about it if one of you makes me breakfast as an apology.” Louis sounded serious but it made Liam relax because for a moment, she had thought the boy was genuinely mad at them.

“I’ll do it if you send me that voice recording.” The blonde girl said, quickly shutting down Liam’s protest by kissing her before getting off of her lap. “I was just kidding, babe, don’t worry. I don’t need a recording, I can hear that whenever I want.”

“Please just go, Niall.” Though Louis sounded a bit exhausted, he still started talking to Liam as if nothing had happened as soon as the blonde had left, not before throwing a wink at Liam though when she had noticed that the brunette had been watching her from behind as she had been walking out of the living room.

Today marked exactly one year since Liam had come over the first time and she couldn’t have been happier with how everything had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i've been wanting to write this for a while now and i started it months ago but never got to finish, so i thought now would be a good time because its monday and i just finished my other fic and its my 4th ao3 anniversary! i hope whoever read this enjoyed it bc i definitely enjoyed writing it!
> 
> <3


End file.
